


Movement

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the dark of the night, he just wanted silence and stillness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: light

Fraser had been sure that once he was asleep, Ray would _finally_ stop.

He loved the way Ray moved through the days, quick and sure, graceful like a dancer with an invisible partner. He enjoyed the flicker of Ray's fingers, the staccato movement of his hands as he gestured, the supple twist of his body.

Sometimes, though, it _exhausted_ Fraser to watch Ray jitter and gyrate through life, revved up on caffeine and sugar and the metabolism of a teenager.

Fraser was from a place of ponderous quiet, of endless fields of ice. Danger rode your shoulder, waiting for a single wrong move to hurl you into an ice crevasse or over a cliff to break your body on the rocks below. The uncertainty encouraged steadiness and slow, deliberate, _thoughtful_ movement. He'd grown used to that, in all of his years in the north.

He was wrong; not even sleep could still Ray. It secretly disappointed Fraser a little to find Ray a restless sleeper, twitching and mumbling, kicking and grabbing, living a dream life as active as his waking one.

Sometimes, in the dark of the night, he just wanted silence and stillness.

-fin-


End file.
